Thuvian Darklight (sunshadow21)
Basic Information Race: Tiefling Class: Shadow Wizard Level: 5 Experience: 10035 Alignment: N Languages: Abyssal, Aural, Common, Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Infernal, Middle Landollian, Orc, Undercommon, Terran Deity: atheist First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Current Location: Dunn Wright Inn Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 11 +0 (1 pts) DEX: 16 +3 (5 pts) (14; +2 racial) CON: 13 +1 (3 pts) INT: 18 +4 (7 pts) (15; +2 racial, +1 level 4) WIS: 13 +1 (3 pts) CHA: 09 -1 (1 pts) (11; -2 racial) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 27 = + CON (1)x5 (Wizard) AC: 13 = + DEX (3) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (3) AC Flatfooted: 10 = 10 INIT: +03 = (3) BAB: +02 = (2) CMB: +02 = (2) + STR (0) CMD: 15 = + BAB (2) + STR (0) + DEX (3) Fortitude: +02 = (1) + CON (1) Reflex: +04 = (1) + DEX (3) Will: +05 = (4) + WIS (1)); +2 vs illusions Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: cold resistance 5, electricity resistance 5, and fire resistance 5 Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Binding Darkness (7/day): Attack: +5 = (2) + Dexterity (3) Ranged Touch Attack; 30' range; Shadows entangle your foe for 1 round; grants concealment to and from target without some way of seeing in the dark Light Crossbow: Attack: +5 = (2) + Dexterity (3) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 19-20/x2, 80' range Ammo: Regular Bolts: 20 Dagger (ranged): Attack: +5 = (2) + Dexterity (3) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 19-20/x2, 10' range Dagger (melee): Attack: +2 = (2) + Strength (0) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 19-20/x2 Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity), +2 (Intelligence), -2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Wizard (+1 Skill point) Darkvision: Tieflings see in the dark up to 60 feet. Skilled: Tieflings have a +2 racial bonus on Bluff and Stealth checks. Spell-Like Ability: Tieflings can use darkness once per day as a spell-like ability. The caster level for this ability equals the tiefling’s class level. Fiendish Resistance: Tieflings have cold resistance 5, electricity resistance 5, and fire resistance 5. Class Features Wizard Armor/Weapons: club, dagger, heavy crossbow, light crossbow, quarterstaff ----- Cantrips: Wizards can prepare a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells, each day, as noted on Table: Wizard under “Spells per Day.” These spells are cast like any other spell, but they are not expended when cast and may be used again. A wizard can prepare a cantrip from an opposition school, but it uses up two of his available slots (see below). ----- Spells: Prepared ahead of time; requires Int score => 10+spell level; DC = 10+spell level+Int mod; must rest for 8 hrs and study for 1 hr/15 min to refill spell slots; 2 free spells per level (at least one of which must be from specialized school ----- Arcane Bond (familiar: viper): At 1st level, wizards form a powerful bond with an object or a creature. This bond can take one of two forms: a familiar or a bonded object. A familiar is a magical pet that enhances the wizard's skills and senses and can aid him in magic, while a bonded object is an item a wizard can use to cast additional spells or to serve as a magical item. Once a wizard makes this choice, it is permanent and cannot be changed. ----- Arcane School (Shadow (Illusion), opposition: evocation, enchantment): A wizard that chooses to specialize in one school of magic must select two other schools as his opposition schools, representing knowledge sacrificed in one area of arcane lore to gain mastery in another. Opposition schools: must use two spell slots of that level to prepare the spell, –4 penalty on any skill checks made when crafting a magic item that has a spell from one of his opposition schools as a prerequisite. Speciality School: school powers, an additional spell slot of each spell level he can cast, from 1st on up, in which he can prepare a spell from his specialty school in that slot. This spell must be in the wizard's spellbook. A wizard can select a spell modified by a metamagic feat to prepare in his school slot, but it uses up a higher-level spell slot. ----- Extended Illusions (Su): Any illusion spell you cast with a duration of “concentration” lasts a number of additional rounds equal to 1/2 your wizard level after you stop maintaining concentration (minimum +1 round). At 20th level, you can make one illusion spell with a duration of “concentration” become permanent. You can have no more than one illusion made permanent in this way at one time. If you designate another illusion as permanent, the previous permanent illusion ends. ----- Binding Darkness (Sp): As a standard action, you cast a weave of shadows at any foe within 30 feet as a ranged touch attack. The shadows entangle your foe for 1 round plus 1 additional round for every five wizard levels you possess. In conditions of bright light, this duration is halved (minimum 1 round). A creature entangled by your shadows has concealment from those without darkvision or the ability to see in darkness, and other creatures likewise have concealment relative to it. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Intelligence modifier. ----- Bonus Feats: At 1st level, a wizard gains Spell Focus as a bonus feat. At 5th, 10th, 15th, and 20th level, a wizard gains a bonus feat. At each such opportunity, he can choose a metamagic feat, an item creation, or Spell Mastery. The wizard must still meet all prerequisites for a bonus feat, including caster level minimums. ----- Spellbook: A wizard must study his spellbook each day to prepare his spells. He cannot prepare any spell not recorded in his spellbook, except for read magic, which all wizards can prepare from memory. A wizard begins play with a spellbook containing all 0-level wizard spells (except those from his prohibited schools, if any; see Arcane Schools) plus three 1st-level spells of his choice. The wizard also selects a number of additional 1st-level spells equal to his Intelligence modifier to add to the spellbook. At each new wizard level, he gains two new spells of any spell level or levels that he can cast (based on his new wizard level) for his spellbook. At any time, a wizard can also add spells found in other wizards' spellbooks to his own. Feats Spell Focus (Illusion) (bonus feat): +1 to the DC of spells of that school Greater Spell Focus (Illusion) (Level 1): +1 to the DC of spells of that school Combat Casting (Level 3): +4 to concentration checks casting defensively xxxxx (Level 5): Spell Specialization xxxxx (Level 5 bonus feat): Silent Spell Possible future feats: Additional Traits, Spell Specialization, Greater Spell Specialization, Improved Initiative, Fiend Sight, Minor Spell Expertise, Major Spell Expertise, Spell Mastery, Spell Bluff, Eschew Materials Traits Fast Talker (Social): You had a knack at getting yourself into trouble as a youth, and as a result developed a silver tongue at an early age. Benefit: You gain a +1 trait bonus on Bluff checks, and Bluff is always a class skill for you. Skeptic (Magic): Growing up, you were always around magical effects to the extent that you realized that much of it was smoke and mirrors. Benefit: You gain a +2 trait bonus on all saving throws against illusions. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 35 = (2) + INT (4)/Level; FC (5) (Wizard) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Appraise* 04 0 0 4 +0 Bluff* 13 5 3 -1 +2(racial) + 1(trait) + 3(familiar) Climb 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Diplomacy -01 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise -01 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Fly* 08 5 0 3 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 01 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate -01 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana)* 10 5 3 4 +0 **+2 when Thuvian has time to study book Knowledge (Dngnrng)* 08 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng)* 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Geography)* 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (History)* 09 2 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Local)* 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Nature)* 08 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Nobility)* 08 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Planes)* 12 5 3 4 +0 **+2 when Thuvian has time to study book Knowledge (Religion)* 0 0 4 +0 Linguistics* 12 5 3 4 +0 Perception 01 0 0 1 +0 **+2 when Nora is within arms length Perform ( ) -01 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( )* 0 0 1 +0 Ride 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive 01 0 0 1 +0 **+2 when Nora is within arms length Sleight of Hand 0 0 3 -0 +0 Spellcraft* 12 5 3 4 +0 **+2 to copy illusion spells into spellbook Stealth 05 0 0 3 -0 +2(racial) Survival 01 0 0 1 +0 Swim 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 -1 +0 Spells and Magic Spell Like Ability 1/day CL 5 - Darkness Caster Level = 5; Concentration Check: +8(+12 casting defensively); SR check: +5 +2 DC to illusion spells; extended illusion (2 rounds); 1st level Sapphire of Power Prepared Level 0 (4/day; DC 14) Level 1 (5/day; DC 15) Level 2 (4/day; DC 16) * Acid Splash * Color Spray*(DC 17) * Acid Arrow * Detect Magic * Obscuring Mist * Fog Cloud * Ghost Sound*(DC 16) * Silent Image*(DC 17) * Minor Image*(DC 18) * Prestidigitation * Vanish*(DC 17) * * Level 3 (3/day) * * * Known (*Illusion spell; #Opposition School) Level 0 Level 1 Level 2 * Acid Splash * Cause Fear *Acid Arrow * Arcane Mark * Color Spray* *Fog Cloud * Bleed * Comprehend Language *Invisibility* * Detect Magic * Mage Armor *Minor Image* * Detect Poison * Magic Aura* * * Disrupt Undead * Obscuring Mist * * Ghost Sound* * Ray of Enfeeblement * * Mage Hand * Shield * * Mending * Silent Image* * * Message * Summon Minor Monster * * Open/Close * Unseen Servant * * Penumbra# * Vanish* * * Prestidigitation * * * Read Magic * * * Resistance * * * Touch of Fatigue * * Level 3 * * * * * * * * * * * * Nora, Viper familiar N Tiny animal Init +3; Senses low-light vision, scent; Perception +9 DEFENSE AC 19, touch 15, flat-footed 16 (+3 Dex, +4 natural, +2 size) hp 13 (1/2 master's, rounded down) Fort +1(2-1), Ref +5(2+3), Will +5(4+1) (base is better of viper or wizard's) OFFENSE Speed 20 ft., climb 20 ft., swim 20 ft. Melee bite +5 (1d2–2 plus poison) Space 2-1/2 ft.; Reach 0 ft. STATISTICS Str 4, Dex 17, Con 8, Int 7, Wis 13, Cha 2 Base Atk +0; CMB +1; CMD 8 (can't be tripped) Feats Weapon Finesse(auto) Skills Climb +11 (3(Dex)+ 8(movement)) Perception +9 (1(Wis) + 1(ranks) + 3(csb) + 4(Racial)) Stealth +15 (3(Dex) + 4(Racial) + 8(size)) Swim +11 (3(Dex) + 8(movement)) SPECIAL ABILITIES Poison (Ex)Bite—injury; save Fort DC 9; frequency 1/round for 6 rounds; effect 1d2 Con damage; cure 1 save. Improved Evasion Share Spells Empathic Link Deliver Touch Spells Speak with Master Nora's history with Thuvian is not one he shares with anyone else, but it's clearly long enough for many of his personality traits to rub off on her. Rarely showing herself for anything other than meals, she stays in her special pouch in Thuvian's backpack, content to let her master engage the wide world. If strangers disrupt her private dining, she gets upset, but otherwise prefers to simply ignore them. Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Wealthy Lifestyle 1000 gp Traveler's Outfit (5 lb) Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Light Crossbow 35 gp 4 lb Bolts (20) 2 gp 2 lb Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb Scroll Tube Built into belt 1 gp .5 lb Scroll of Vanish (2) 50 gp -- lb Belt Pouch (2) (p1)Chalk (10) 1 sp -- lb (p1)Flint & Steel 1 gp -- lb (p2)Rations (2) 1 gp 2 lb (p2)Potion of CLW (1) 50 gp -- lb (p1)Sapphire of Power level 1 1000 gp 1 lb Masterwork Backpack 50 gp 4 lb Bedroll, Blanket, and Hammock 4 sp 9 lb Waterproof Bag 5 sp .5 lb Journal/Spellbook 3 lb Masterwork Arcana book 50 gp The Far Planes 50 gp Scrolls for transcribing into spellbook Scroll of Bear’s Endurance 150 gp -- lb Scroll of Blur 150 gp -- lb Scroll of Create Pit 150 gp -- lb Scroll of Detect Secret Doors25 gp -- lb Scroll of Detect Thoughts 150 gp -- lb Scroll of False Life 150 gp -- lb Scroll of Locate Object 300 gp -- lb Scroll of Mirror Image 150 gp -- lb Scroll of Prot from Arrows 150 gp -- lb Scroll of See Invis 150 gp -- lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Rations (2) 1 gp 2 lb 3,825 gp Total Weight: 35 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-38 39-76 76-115 Max Weight(w/mw backpack): 0-43 44-86 87-130 Consumables Used - Total: 587.5 (*=burned into spellbook) Scroll of Acid Arrow (1)* 150 gp, 40 gp; Scroll of Cause Fear (1)*: 25 gp, 10 gp; Scroll of Color Spray (1)*: 25 gp, 10 gp; Scroll of Comprehend Language (1)*: 25 gp, 10 gp; Scroll of Invisibility (1)*: 150 gp, 40 gp; Scroll of Mage Armor (2): 50; Scroll of Penumbra (1)*: 12.5 gp, 5 gp; Scroll of Summon Minor Monster (1)*: 25 gp, 10 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: 150 gp GP: 7092 Uncertain Whereabouts: 1,973.55 gp SP: 0 Run Away: 1,167 gp CP: 5 The Kidnapper's Trail: 1,164 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: 5 DMCs at lvl 3: 2,550 gp 6 DMCs at lvl 4: 4,500 gp = Total Earnings: 11,504.55 gp Lifestyle and Inventory: -3,825 gp Consumed or Destroyed: -587.5 gp = 7092.05 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 24 Height: 5'3" Weight: 100 Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Dark Blue Skin Color: Greyish white Appearance: Small horns peek out from underneath his short hair & a short demonic looking tail Simple, dark clothing typical of the average traveler Demeanor: Brusk, distrustful, and short tempered with most strangers, though with other tieflings and acquaintances (friend is practically a foreign word to him), he usually keeps his temper and attitude in check, if just barely not deliberately off putting, but comes across as such, unless he is deliberately trying not to. Background Thuvian's tendency to seek to blend into and mimic the shadows, however he can, stems from a very unpleasant life growing up. His temperment is such that even if he hadn't been born a tiefling, he would have been a loner; being a tiefling, with all the social bias that comes it, just amplifies his natural inclinations. Raised in an orphanage from birth, he never knew loving parents and has dealt with harsh reality for as long as he can remember. He was given a basic education there, and was eventually accepted into a small arcane college, where he struggled along for many years taking classes as he could afford them and the struggling college could manage to retain teachers long enough to teach them. Eventually, the college finally went completely under after a long struggle, but not before Thuvian had picked up the basics. After that, he picked up odd jobs here and there, living a life that many would blanch at, but since he's never known any other, he doesn't seem to mind it too much. Eventually, he earned enough to secure himself a solid foundation to further his studies, but aside from a slightly increased friendliness with fellow wizards and adventurers, he's still pretty much the same he was before; his clothes are still quite plain, even if they are now of better material, and his temperment remains the same save for a few trusted friends and allies who have managed to earn his trust. Adventure Log Uncertain Whereabouts XP Received: 1680 Treasure Received: potion of Cure Light Wounds (50 gp), Masterwork Arcana Book (50 gp), The Outer Realms (50 gp), Scrolls: See Invisibility (150 gp), Color Spray (25), Comprehend Language (25), Summon Minor Monster (25 gp), 2 Scrolls of Vanish (50 gp total), Cause Fear (25 gp), Detect Thoughts (150 gp), Locate Object (300) 1037 gp, 5 sp, 5 cp Consumables Used: Scroll of Mage Armor (25) Shopping Sold: Nothing Bought: Level 1 Dark Blue Sapphire of Power (1000) Total: Spent 1000 gp Spellbook entries Scrolls consumed: Comprehend Language (25), Summon Minor Monster (25), Color Spray (25), Cause Fear (25) Cost: 40 gp Run Away XP Received: 1,087 XP (240 encounter xp + 847 time xp) Treasure Received: 1,167 GP (320 encounter gp + 847 time gp) Consumables Used: Scroll of Mage Armor (25) Shopping Bought: Scroll of Penumbra (12.5) Wealthy Lifestyle (1000) - Nice Home on the edge of town Total: 1012.5 gp Spellbook entries Scrolls consumed: Penumbra (12.5) Cost: 5 gp The Kidnapper's Trail XP Received: 1,085 XP (161 encounter xp + 924 time xp) Treasure Received: 1,164 GP (240 encounter gp + 924 time gp) Shopping Bought: Scroll of Acid Arrow (150 gp), Scroll of Bear’s Endurance (150 gp), Scroll of Blur (150 gp), Scroll of Create Pit (150 gp), Scroll of Detect Secret Doors (25 gp), Scroll of False Life (150 gp), Scroll of Invisibility (150 gp), Scroll of Mirror Image (150 gp), Scroll of Protection from Arrows (150 gp) Total: 1225 gp Spellbook entries Scrolls consumed: Acid Arrow, Invisibililty Cost: 80 gp 5 DMCs to level up to 4 XP Received: 2250 ((15*30)*5) Gold Received: 2550 ((17*30)*5) 6 DMCs to level up to 5 XP Received: 3960 ((22*30)*6) Gold Received: 4500 ((25*30)*6) Level Ups Level 2: Class: Wizard BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: N/A Features: Spells - 1 more cantrip and first level spell per day, 2 1st level spell known HP: 12 = 7(old total) + 1d6(4) + 1(Con) Skill Pts: +6 (2 (Class) + 3 (Int) +1 (FC)) + 6 (Old Total) = 12 (new total) Level 3: Class: Wizard BAB: +1 to +1 Fort: +0 to +1 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: Combat Casting Features: Spells - +2 2nd level spells/day (1 from class, 1 from Int) +1 2nd level illusion spell/day +2 2nd level spells known HP: 17 = 12(old total) + 1d6(4) + 1(Con) Skill Pts: +6 (2 (Class) + 3 (Int) +1 (FC)) + 12 (Old Total) = 18 (new total) Level 4: Class: Wizard BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +3 to +4 Attribute: Intelligence +1 Features: Spells - +1 1st level spell/day, +1 2nd level spell/day +2 spells known (2nd or lower) HP: 22 = 17(old total) + 1d6(4) + 1(Con) Skill Pts: +7 (2 (Class) + 4 (Int) +1 (FC)) + 18 (Old Total) + 3 (Retro Gained) = 28 (new total) Level 5: Class: Wizard BAB: +2 to +2 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +4 to +4 Feat: xxxx Features: Spells - +2 3rd level spells/day (1 from class, 1 from Int) +1 3rd level illusion spell/day +2 3rd level spells known Bonus Feat - xxxxx HP: 27 = 22(old total) + 1d6(4) + 1(Con) Skill Pts: +7 (2 (Class) + 4 (Int) +1 (FC)) + 28 (Old Total) = 35 (new total) Approvals *Approval (18 August 2011) (Satin Knights) level 1 *Approval (20 August 2011) (perrinmiller) level 1 *Approval (12 October 2011) (Satin Knights) level 2 *Approval (1 November 2012) (Satin Knights) level 3 Category:Approved Characters Category:The Dunn Wright Inn